Battle 1 (Final Fantasy III)
"Battle 1" is the main battle theme from Final Fantasy III. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy III "Battle 1" is first heard at the forced encounter against the Goblins at Altar Cave. After that, it is the battle theme for every random encounter. This this track is number 3 in the Original Sound Version, the first soundtrack. As with the rest of the soundtrack, "Battle 1" was remastered by Nobuo Uematsu for the 3D version, was released as part of the original soundtrack, of which it is the fourth track. Final Fantasy XV The original version and the ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement appear in the music player. The original is the opening track of Memories of FFIII purchased from Coernix Station - Alstor for 100 gil. The Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement is available on the Memories of Dissidia 012 FF album purchasable from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle 1 -arrange-" from FINAL FANTASY III" in arrangement by Tsuyoshi Sekito and appears as a battle theme. The track can be automatically selected for battles including Onion Knight or the Cloud of Darkness, or any battle with the World of Darkness or the Crystal Tower as the arena. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy arrangement and the original NES version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle 1" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence theme available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle 1" is a Battle Music Sequence, available in the base game. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle 1" is a Battle Music Sequence that is available by default. World of Final Fantasy A new arrangement called "Prismelody: Battle 1" plays when using Refia's Champion Medal. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind "Battle 1" concludes the second song of the album, "Following the Wind". This arrangement was produced by Nobuo Uematsu and the narration was performed by Jeff Levy. The Black Mages II: The Skies Above "The Rocking Grounds" is an hard rock rearrangement of "Battle 1" that serves as the very first track of the the Black Mages' second studio album. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle 1" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III". It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. Live performances LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Rocking Grounds" was the first song performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy The Black Mages performed "Rocking Grounds" at this concert at the Gibson Amphitheater - Los Angeles, California, United States of America, in May 16th, 2005. It was the eight song of the concert's line-up. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy Vinyls "Battle 1 ~ Fanfare" is included on the second disc of this collector's edition set. The track includes the battle theme and the victory fanfare. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An electric-guitar arrangement of "Battle 1" is included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. During the introduction, its background is similar to the remastered of "Battle 1" for the 3D release of Final Fantasy III. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy III Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call